villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guilala
Guilala (in Japanese: ギララ, Girara) is the main antagonist of the 1967 science fiction film The X from Outer Space and its 2008 sequel The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit. He is an alien parasite who attacks the Earth to steal its numerous amount of energy. He was portrayed by Ryū Hariken. Appearance Guilala is a large creature with a bulky body and strange antennae on top of his head, each ending in a circular golden tip. He has pink eyes, a silver head, and dark gray skin. He also has a series of horns on the back of his head that curve upwards. On his forehead is a periscope-like appendage rising out of it, which may be a third eye. At the end of his tail is a pair of red pinches, resembling a lobster's claw. History ''The X from Outer Space'' Guilala is from a species of Kaiju that are created from the explosions of stars made out of condensed energy, converted in the form of miniature spores. One UFO of an unknown alien race was converted by the spores and attacked the spaceship AAB Gamma as it approached Mars. When the Gamma returned to Earth, all but one of the spores burnt up in the atmosphere, where it was taken in for research. On Earth, the spore consumed energy in the air and rapidly grew into the monster Guilala. In search for more energy, he rampaged throughout Tokyo, firing fireballs and achieving flight by turning himself into a massive orb. Guilala was ultimately defeated when jets carrying a substance known as Guilalalium coat the creature, causing him to limit his energy intake. Unable to absorb anymore energy, Guilala reverts back into a spore, and is launched into space to endlessly orbit around the Sun. ''The Monster X Strikes Back'' Many years later, a Chinese satellite carrying Guilala's spore crash lands on Earth, releasing the alien yet again, allowing him to continue his rampage from where he left off. After flattening the city of Samporo, he flies over to Hokkaidō, where a G8 Summit is meeting. At the G8 Summit, the world leaders come up with plans on how to stop the creature. Their efforts go to waste, as each of their efforts unexpectedly fail when Guilala is able to overcome them: Japan attempts to draw him to a magma flow and fire a missile called "The Vulture" at him, but he eats it. Russia attempts to poison Guilala with a large syringe, but the venom only makes him "high". Britain attempts to brainwash him with a headset-like machine, but it only aggregates him further. Eventually, the president of North Korea reveals himself and plans to destroy Guilala with a nuclear missile, but Dr. Sano warns him that Guilala's spore is re-energized; if the missile hits the creature, the spore will duplicate and spread, which will create a horde of hostile Guilalas. Meanwhile, two journalists named Sumire and Sanpei encounter a village worshiping a legendary deity called Take-Majin, who will protect humanity from an evil monster (the shine includes a carving of a monster resembling Guilala). The North Koreans launch their missile anyways, but the villagers wake Take-Majin from his sleep in the nick of time to stop the missile from hitting Guilala. Take-Majin fights against Guilala until he brings out his back blade and uses it to decapitate Guilala, killing his nemesis and saving humanity as the legend prophesied. Gallery Images Guilala lights out!.jpg|Guilala as seen in The X from Outer Space. Guilala Eyes.jpg|Closeup of Guilala's face. Guilala chasing car.jpg|Guilala chasing a car. Guilala fireball.jpg|Guilala shooting a fireball. Guilala attacking Tokyo.jpg|Guilala attacking Tokyo. Guilala sunset.jpg|Guilala in the sunset in The Monster X Strikes Back. Guilala Electric Therapy.jpg|Guilala wearing the brainwashing "headphones". Guilala18.jpg|Guilala battling his nemesis, Take-Majin. Videos GIRARA - Guila - The X from outer space|''The X from Outer Space'' Japanese trailer. The Ladders - "Monsters"|The Ladders' "Monsters" commercial starring Guilala. Trivia *In The Monster X Strikes Back, Guilala was suit portrayed by 'Hurricane' Ryū Hariken, who previously played King Ghidorah, Battra, and Godzilla Jr. in the Heisei Godzilla film series. *Originally in the 1970s, Guilala was meant to fight the monster Gappa. *Guilala was featured in a commercial for the job searching website The Ladders; several small Guilalas attempt to scare the residents of Manhatten, but fail and are later scared off by a larger Guilala. *Most of Guilala's rampage in The Monster X Strikes Back is recycled stock footage from The X from Outer Space. This included his attack on a power plant and almost every time he shot fireballs. Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Energy Beings Category:Parasite Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil